


Cuddles the Caring Koala

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Koalas, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Cuddles' friend is sick, luckily he knows what to do.
Series: Crocheted Creations [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Cuddles the Caring Koala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> I'm just going at assume when you requested hurt/comfort and said 'surprise me' you were actually hoping to see a cuddly koala taking care of their friend.


End file.
